


when we're the only ones around

by jenrenbreeze (luffnoren)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, I LOVE chenle, M/M, Making Out, Noren, chenle is a baby, jenren, we CHENLE, you love chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffnoren/pseuds/jenrenbreeze
Summary: They're always like this. When others are away, they use these chances for them to claim each other. Jeno is Renjun's. Renjun is Jeno's. That is, no one knows (or they thought) and no one needs to know. It's like a silent agreement of theirs not to expose their relationship. Whatever you call it, since they openly flirt with other members too, not knowing the tension it gives to the other.





	when we're the only ones around

The dreamies are having a day off. They don't have a schedule today but Chenle came to the dorm to fetch Jaemin and Jisung. They made plans to go outdoors to play, leaving Jeno and Renjun in the dorm _just because._  
  
The two are on the sala, sitting on the long couch in front of the TV: Jeno in his hoodie playing on his phone while Renjun in his oversized plain white shirt and sweatpants is watching a drama, sitting cross-legged at the edge while Jeno on the other, feet down, elbows on his knees, eyes too focused on the game.  
  
Renjun busies himself munching the bag of Honey Butter Chips he got in the kitchen, eyes on the TV. He stretches his right arm onto Jeno, offering the food on his hands only to get ignored without Jeno looking on his way.  
  
He shrugged and gazes back his eyes on the beaming thing in front.  
  
"YA! YA! YA! NO!!" Jeno yells throwing his phone on the couch (good thing it just bounced and didn't fall), frustration evident on his face. His eyes are even closed, like he really just faced a great nuisance. Obviously, he lost the game.  
  
Renjun gave him a glare, not really having the energy too kick the younger. _He's always like that anyways_ , so he just shoots him daggers while the other purses his lips in silence.  
  
Jeno let out a big sigh and scoots over to Renjun to get a food on his own, dipping his even _pretty_ fingers on the bag of Honey Butter chips.  
  
Renjun shoots him another glare "Thought you don't want it." There's a short pause, "You ignored me," the older sputtered.  
  
"Sorry." Jeno mutters.  
  
Renjun just shrugs. He's back focusing his eyes on the front, not wanting to miss any part of the drama. The silence was comforting, Jeno's head eventually finds itself on Renjun's shoulder, silently eating the chips in his mouth, _JSMR_ , back slightly slouching in defeat. ( _Literally_ , because his team had just lost a match earlier.) Jeno sighed loudly, and there's a silence that hung around them again.  
  
Renjun froze when Jeno suddenly leaned towards himㅡ smooth and quickly, and licked the side of his lips.  
  
Renjun startled, too shocked to even move, but when he recovered, he didn't miss the chance to shoot him a glare.  
  
"Hm sorry, you got chip crumbs." The latter shows a flash grin, laughing, eyes turning up into crescents.  
  
Renjun shakes his head unbelievably. "You could've just used your thumb or tell me!"  
  
"Nah. I want it that way." Renjun gasps in disbelief, _betrayed_.  
  
  
_Silence. Silence._  
  
  
"Hey, wanna make out?" The boy deadpanly asks, as if what he said was nothing controversial.  
  
_"J-Jeno!!!_ " Renjun flushes. Eyes wide open, like he couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
"Will take that as a yes." There's a smirk.  _His_ playful smile fades as he hovers playfullyㅡ almost carelessly above the slightly older boy under him, pressing him down on the couch, hands on the both sides of the lithe figure, a gesture as if preventing him to escape, their bodies pressed together. Jeno gazes at him like he wasn't sulking earlier. Eyes too suffocating and dreamy, lips formed into a slight smirk.  
  
They're always like this. When others are away, they use these chances for them to claim each other. Jeno is _Renjun's_. Renjun is _Jeno's_. That is, no one knows (or they thought) and no one needs to know. It's like a silent agreement of theirs not to expose their relationship. _Whatever you call it,_ since they openly flirt with other members too, not knowing the tension it gives to the other.  
  
When Renjun is slowly heating at their distance, breath to breath, almost chest to chest, he can hear _his_ and Jeno's heartbeats. Saying he's flustered is an underestimation. Not when his cheeks are turning into a bright tomato, similar to his hair when they first got their win on Music Shows.  
  
Jeno's eyes lingered not too long on his eyes. _Slowly_ , down to his lips he unconsciously swiped with his tongue, making it dazzling glacéed, and _too inviting._  
  
Renjun swallowed the imaginary lump on his throat when Jeno leans forward. Lips almost brushing, chips forgottenㅡfell from his hand. He couldn't care less. Not when Jeno looks at him like he's the most beautiful thing he had seen. ( _He is,_ Jeno would admit.)  
  
He shut his eyes close and patiently waits for a lip pressed onto his. But none landed. He internally rolled his eyes at the back of his mind when he felt _something_  warm brushing against his jaw, to his neck, to his collarbone down to his exposed shoulders like it's memorizing every part of him. Slowly and _lovingly_.   
  
When Renjun grew impatient, his hand then clutched at Jeno's shoulders slide its way to the back of the other's nape, tugging him closer as if he'd die if the latter won't immediately comply.  
  
"Slow down _baby_ , we'll get in there." Jeno chuckles, too endeared of his boyfriend's adorableness.  
  
When he finally, _finally_ pressed their lips together, careful and passionate, Renjun couldn't think of anything. His giddiness won't allow him. He only thinks of Jeno, Jeno, and _Jeno_. Heart too full, but everything feels light. Too drunk of the feeling, too drunk of _him._ He's unsure of the butterflies dancing in his stomach they always mention at books and movies, but he feels happy and contented.  
  
He groaned slightly when the latter bit his lower lip, asking for entrance. Renjun wanted to tease, planning not to imply but _he's_ Jeno, _his Jeno._ So, not long of being stubborn he finally gave in and let the other achieve its dominance.  
  
Slow kisses turned into a wet, sloopy _hot_ kisses that linger on his skin at every contact of it. Jeno's hands slip into the thin fabric of his shirt, rubbing soothe circles on his waist, down to his thighs, sliding back and forth as he lifts Renjun's left leg up, to form an upside down 'V' on its own. The older tilts his head, giving the other access to his neck, shutting his eyes, _head twirling_ when small bites are felt which he returned the favor and huffs at Jeno's ear, sending the latter shivers down to his spine.  
  
A small gasp escaped his lips when Jeno presses him deeper, close rationality shocking him _helplessly_ , legs tightly closed around Jeno's, straddling him like his life depends on it. The boy catches his lips again, too satisfied at the latter's reaction.  
  
They continued like that, only stopping when they feel the need to breathe. Too dizzy at their feelings and actions.  
  
When Jeno pulled away, he stared at Renjun, smiled, too proud of his creation.  
  
"You're _so_ pretty." Renjun only looks at him.  
  
He watches Jeno as the other looks at him fondly, a soft smile flashed on his lips.  
  
"You're so pretty up close," Jeno kisses his forehead.  
  
"In every angle," then his eyelashes.  
  
"When you're dancing," Jeno's lips land soundly on his cheeks.  
  
"When you're singing," to the side of his lips.  
  
"When you're breathing." then finally to _his_ lips.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too, Jeno." He answered.  
  
They kissed. More carefully now as if Renjun's too fragile if he goes further. _Sweets. Candies, chocolates, strawberrie_ s. It's all what he thinks of their kiss.  
  
He feels a smile onto his lips, and he decided to be the main man of today. He switched to his position and started peppering Jeno kisses just like what he received earlierㅡ not missing a part of his boyfriend's (more like husband's) face.  
  
They quickly got up together when they hear loud screams coming, and squeaks, _combined_.  
  
They fixed their appearances quickly, not missing a laugh when they looked at each other in their disheveled hair, and red patchy necks and jaws.  
  
  
"Jeno hyung!!!" Chenle screams. _Gosh this kid,_ he groans.  
  
Well _kids_ , as Jisung shoves him his phone showing threads their fans made, of him biting literally _anythingㅡ_ his The Show MC cards, leaves, Renjun's bunny ears, and _more_ inanimate things, certainly _not_ edible.  
  
  
  
"HAVE YOU MISTAKEN RENJUN HYUNG'S NECK AS A FOOD??"

 

 

The two could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi i'm back!!!! i was cracking hard when i wrote this bc i literally just woke up from a nap and the thing that comes first on my mind was a sp*cy scene hh!!! 
> 
> ne ways the first scene where jeno licked renjun's lips came from an rp where i played as jeno. it goes like this:
> 
> jeno: babe!! i got greek yogurt on my cheek *grumpily pouts*
> 
> injun: *licks ur cheeks*
> 
> injun: ^____^
> 
> jeno: j-jun o__o
> 
> okay so i hope you enjoyed this mwah! ♡♡♡


End file.
